


set him up for the story

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>除了小时候那次，所有人都以为警察局外面是Eggsy和Harry第一次见面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	set him up for the story

**Author's Note:**

> 有些私设要提前说一下：
> 
> *没有瓦伦丁大叔。  
> *蛋蛋离开总部时没有偷老头子的车。  
> *含有Eggsy/OMC描写。狗血虐？最终HE结局。

  
      他想到形容Harry的第一个词，不是绅士，不是优雅，而是 _遗赠（legacy）_ [注1]。  
  
      “专心一点，男孩们，不然下一个收拾东西回家的人就是你了。”  
  
      Merlin的警告将Eggsy从奇怪的白日梦中拉回来，否则他还会继续对着Harry的长腿以及隐藏在他西装之下精瘦的身体流口水。  
  
      Eggsy最近一直都在梦里见到Harry，他的导师，他完美的推荐人。他想着Harry用那双巧克力般甜蜜的眼睛注视着他的身体，用顺滑如奶油的牛津 腔命令他抬起脖子，好将更多的皮肤暴露在他尖利的牙齿之下，这样的幻想能让他的腹股沟窜起一股难以忍受的热流。  
  
      “你就像是一坨怎么冲都冲不掉的狗屎一样难缠。”他听到一把恶心人的声音这么说着。  
  
      “噢，是吗？”他嘲讽地回道， _也许他应该如Charlie所说选择离开。_  
  
      Eggsy不想搭理对方。此时一个左顾右盼的Roxy出现在他的瞄准器界面里，她小心翼翼地在黑暗中行走，身上吊着个气球。他咬住口腔内壁，想着他的好朋友一会儿会因为气球爆炸而发出一声惊恐的叫喊。  
  
      -  
  
      这不是他第一次出来寻找一夜情对象。  
  
      整个过程都像是你情我愿：他看上了一个梳着背头的黑发男子，双眼是宇宙星河般的蓝绿色。Eggsy对他抛了几个媚眼，对方欣然接受并且不动声色地穿过人群向他靠近。  
  
      “你家还是我家？”他得知这个陌生男人叫做Charles。  
  
      “你家。”他愉快地说道，感觉身体因为期待微微发烫。  
  
      Eggsy也不是第一次跟陌生人回家，只是这种情况不会经常发生。通常去别人家的时候他会主动提出做下面那个，毕竟他是在“客场”约炮。然而Charles看上去不介意这一点，按照他的话来说，就是他已经习惯了做下面那个。  
  
      “会有一个已经充分润滑的穴口在等着我吗？”Eggsy一边厚颜无耻地说，一边将Charles往他那张乱糟糟的床上推去。  
  
      “很抱歉，让你失望了。”Charles舔着他的嘴，时不时用牙齿拉扯着Eggsy红肿的下唇，然后将他用力往自己身上拉去。“自己动手，丰衣足食。”  
  
      Eggsy几乎没花多大力气就将Charles彻底准备好了，在这一点上他很满意，至少Charles没像为了讨好他一般对他撒谎，他是真的经常做下面那个。他将自己置于对方张开的两腿之间，一点点推进去，整个过程既煎熬又仿佛置身于美妙的天堂，  
  
      当全部挤进去之后，Eggsy不得不发出嘶哑般的感叹：“天哪，你真紧。”  
  
      “像是第一次的处男一样？”他喘息着，双腿在Eggsy的腰后交叉收紧，然后猛地往自己的体内一带。  
  
      Eggsy因为这个大胆的邀请发出一声无助的呜咽：“是的。”  
  
      “你现在可以动了，亲爱的。”  
  
      他无视了最后那个奇怪的称呼，双手捏紧了Charles大腿强健紧实的肌肉，将他微微折起来。Eggsy咬了咬下唇，开始缓慢律动，细细的呻吟声从他身 下的男人口中泻出，仿佛是魔咒一般。他不想一开头就那么猛力，尽管累积在腹股沟处亟待释放的欲望几乎要在他体内炸开。  
  
      “ _来啊（come on）。_ ”  
  
      “什么？”  
  
      Eggsy突然感到一根粗糙又湿润的手指用力挤进他体内，从他毫无预警的后面，完完全全出乎意料。他张开嘴，一声被扼住喉咙般的呜咽不受控制地从他齿缝间钻出来。  
  
      “天哪——”  
  
      Eggsy一下子压在Charles身上，全身止不住地颤抖着。然而这还没完，他体内那根突如其来的手指猛然勾了起来，他惊得又被逼出一声喘息，而该死的Charles却在他身下疯狂地咯咯笑着，烫人的双唇贴着Eggsy脸颊与耳朵的交界处吐息着。  
  
      “用手操射他，亲爱的。”  
  
      等他终于意识到之前那个奇怪的称呼不是喊他时，已经为时太晚了。他身后的那个人又加入了第二根手指，Eggsy能感觉出来那人的手指非常修长，指甲也是 短短的，修剪得整整齐齐，否则刚才那一勾早就刮伤了他敏感的内壁。然而这个时候他想的居然是这些，他理应因为自己被耍了而愤怒，或是从迅速Charles 身上爬起来，而不是趴在一个陌生人赤裸的身体上，被另外一个陌生人从后面用手指操着他。他应该担心自己这一次之后会不会被两个精神变态肢解在这个屋子里才 对。  
  
      “操……”Eggsy呜咽着，失去理智一般期待着第三根手指进入他的体内，然后用力地摩擦他的前列腺。Charles故意在这个时候收紧了他的穴口，两 端的快感全部集中在Eggsy胀疼的腹股沟处以及欲望顶端，他紧紧咬着充血的下唇，脑袋在Charles喉咙之间的空隙处疯狂扭动。“不，不要——”  
  
      “嘘，好孩子。”Charles轻声安慰着他，“他不会伤害你的，他是我的男朋友。”  
  
      Eggsy惊恐地瞪大眼睛，泪水控制不住地从发红的眼角处溢出，Charles舔干了他的眼泪，狡猾的舌头又顺着他的脸颊一路舔下来。“射出来，小家伙，为我们射出来。”  
  
      他咬住了Charles的肩膀，狠狠地，同时因为后面手指的按压猛烈地达到了高潮。  
  
      大概过了一个世纪那么久，Eggsy终于拉回理智。Charles硬挺的性器不可忽视地顶在两个人中间，他有些尴尬，同时又想回过头，看看究竟是谁在他身后。  
  
      就在这个时候，一只有力的大手掰过Eggsy的下巴，强迫他回过头去。他看到了一张大约五十岁左右的男人的脸。那人，天杀的，正是他最下流淫荡的春梦： 他夹着些许白丝的头发梳理得一丝不苟，巧克力般的双眼既温柔又那么危险，像严谨的捕食者。他注意到对方的鼻梁上架着一副典雅的玳瑁眼镜，那肯定不便宜，不 是他能承担起的玩物。  
  
      在他还没来得及说话之前，中年男人吻住了他。  
  
       _耶稣基督啊，_ 一股好闻的冬季柠檬气味飘来，Eggsy只能像雏儿一样顺从地接受这人的亲吻。  
  
      “你们是准备在那里一直亲来亲去，还是准备操我？”Charles的声音不合时宜地响起。  
  
      Eggsy猛地退开，他看了看耸起一边眉毛的Charles，紧接着就被一股巨大的尴尬席卷全身。他愣在Charles的两腿之间，不知道如何是好。这 个时候，身后的中年男子无声地推了推Eggsy，坚定又强硬。他明白了，像死机的系统一般重新运转起来，立刻将自己从Charles体内抽出来。  
  
      中年男人松开海军蓝条纹领带，然后是衬衫领口，他将外套——应该是定制的，Eggsy意识到——褪下，动作流畅得就像他如此重复过成千上万次。他肯定这 样重复过许多次，因为Charles正放松地咯咯笑着，谁让他是他的男友。Eggsy吞咽着口水，终于费力地将视线从两个胶合的男人身上移开。  
  
      他飞快套好自己廉价的运动衫和外套，像受辱一样窜出房间。  
  
      -  
  
      之后整整两个星期，Eggsy都不敢去那个地方，他不知道是担心遇到Charles还是害怕报复。  
  
      这并不意味着他没有连续不断地梦到那个陌生男人，也不意味着他不能将Charles的男友当作手淫对象。  
  
      -  
  
      “你两个星期没有来这里，我们都快为你发狂了。”Jamal边笑边撞上Eggsy的胳膊。  
  
      “少来。” Eggsy用力撞回去，然后和Ryan击掌。“为了庆祝我的归来，今晚的酒你请。”  
  
      “没问题，伙计。”他打了个响指，他们熟悉的那个酒保很快就给三个人端上三杯满满的麦芽啤。  
  
      Eggsy内心某一部分蠢蠢欲动，他贪婪的目光在房间里扫来扫去，今晚有不少身着西装的陌生男人。他想象自己大着胆子走过去，随意坐在其中一个男子的大 腿上，分开的膝盖深深陷进陌生人身边的沙发里，露骨地要求他干进自己体内。心跳随着Eggsy不可告人的幻想加快，Jamal无意用膝盖蹭过他大腿外侧， 他敏感地颤抖了一下。  
  
      Eggsy撇开目光，同时听到Jamal给他们再叫了一轮黑啤酒。  
  
      他多给自己加了一杯伏特加，整个人更加醉醺醺，于是他现在有勇气了。但是要先去一趟厕所，否则膀胱就要被撑得爆炸了。  
  
      厕所里只有Eggsy一个人，他解决了小问题，洗完手正准备重返战场，忽然一股不知道从哪里来的力量将他拽进了一个隔间，所有动作在短短两秒钟内一气呵 成。Eggsy的脸狠狠贴在肮脏的门板上，不舒服地挣扎，温热的气流刷过Eggsy的耳畔，一把混合着警告与劝说的声音响起。  
  
      “你最好就保持这样不要动，我不希望伤到你。”  
  
      裤链被拉开，Eggsy的裤子褪到了膝盖处，那个人的手隔着白色棉质短裤下流地揉搓着他的两片丰满的臀瓣。Eggsy情不自禁张开嘴，细小的呻吟抑制不住从喉咙深处跑出来。他不知道这是算自己赚到了还是什么，但绝对没有按照他原本在脑内计划好的剧本走。  
  
       _这该死的感觉真棒，_ 当Eggsy可笑的内裤也被扯下，第一根沾着润滑液的手指钻进来，他因为液体冰凉的触感打了个寒颤。这段时间他一直有在练习，吞吃下一根手指对Eggsy来说不是什么大问题，他听到身后的男人满意地轻哼一声，Eggsy也情不自禁卷起嘴角。  
  
      很快，三根手指都进来了。Eggsy的膝盖止不住地发软打颤，他在意乱情迷之中认为自己还能承受更多。不过Eggsy知道自己已经准备好了，他心急火燎地用屁股往后蹭着对方的手，发出无声的邀请。  
  
      “我亲爱的男孩，还不是时候。”  
  
      Eggsy困惑地睁大眼睛，他十分想打破男人的命令转过头去，难道他没有感觉到自己那渴求的身体吗？ _上帝，Eggsy想要又粗又长的老二贯穿他。_  
  
      “男孩，”他只喊了一声就让Eggsy彻底僵在原地，下一秒，三根手指一齐按上他的前列腺。  
  
      Eggsy大张着嘴，重重喘息，他能感觉到自己的脚趾在运动鞋里蜷缩了起来。他精准又快速的揉按让Eggsy想起了什么，但是强烈的快感一波波刷着他全身，让他完全无法清晰思考，大脑所有的空间都给那三根修长的手指占据了。  
  
       _再多一点，再深一点，_ 求求你不要停。  
  
      “为我射出来。”那人命令道，然后Eggsy迫不及待地照做了。  
  
      -  
  
      高潮过后Eggsy双腿发软只想瘫在地上，但是在此之前，他更想知道自己这次是否可以转过头去看看身后的陌生男人。在他下定决心违背那把声音转过头的同一瞬间，那人也用沾满润滑剂以及肠液的手将他的脸颊掰了过去。  
  
      “ _是你。_ ”Eggsy惊讶地睁大眼睛，他连续两个星期的手淫对象活生生地出现在他面前。Eggsy有些头晕目眩，刚才那一切就像是他最最羞于启齿的幻想成真了一般。  
  
      或许也没有完全实现，一把贪心的声音在他体内说道。  
  
      “我叫Harry，”他笑起来时眼角纹也跟着皱起来，然而Eggsy还是重重地吞咽了一下。他吻着Eggsy的下巴和嘴角悄声说：“如果你还想见我，，明天晚上十点再来这里。”  
  
      “可是你有男朋友。”Eggsy能听见自己倒抽了一口气。“我、我不能……”  
  
      “他不会介意的，”这个自称Harry的人不以为意地放开他，Eggsy的脸颊被对方的手指弄得一片湿润，正在慢慢变干。他想让Harry的手指在他嘴 角边再停留一会儿，这样他就可以张开嘴，将它们一根根含进嘴里，幻想着自己吮吸的是Harry的老二。“鉴于他都已经和你上过床了。”  
  
      Eggsy的脸一阵发烫，同时也感到胃沉了下去。  
  
      Harry扯下一旁的卷纸擦了擦自己的手上的污渍，顺便也细心地擦干了Eggsy脸上乱七八糟的那一滩东西。他推推Eggsy，示意他让开，但是他不让，于是Harry挑起一边的眉毛好奇地看着他。不公平，连这个动作他都能做得如此优雅。  
  
      Eggsy咬着嘴唇，说：“如果我明天不来呢？”  
  
      “你会来的，男孩。”Harry的声音为什么那么该死的自信？  
  
      “你根本不知道我是谁。”Eggsy又说。  
  
      “我完全知道你是谁，”Harry捧住他的脸，轻轻拭去最后一点污迹。“Eggsy，对不对？”  
  
      这次Eggsy真的让他走了出去。他还处于震惊之中，因为他从来没有告诉Harry或是Charles自己的名字。  
  
      -  
  
      第二天晚上，Eggsy还是去了，尽管他叛逆的那一部分告诉他不要去。  
  
      他只是没有办法抵抗那个念头，在他尝过一次之后。他渴望让Harry用手指帮他达到高潮，也许这次他能更加幸运，能说服Harry换自己的老二挤进来，因为不管怎么说，在Eggsy的心里，手指永远都无法代替老二，无论他多么喜欢Harry的手。  
  
      -  
  
      整个过程就像昨日重现一般。Eggsy彻底瘫软在Harry的怀里，后者用牙齿轻轻咬着他脖子上的黑痣，过了许久之后，他才意识到Harry并没有得到解放。  
  
      他努力拉回自己的理智，“我来？”  
  
      Eggsy跪下来，颤抖着拉开Harry的裤链准备给他口交。Eggsy感到很高兴，甚至欣喜得全身都在微微发抖，仅仅因为Harry没有拒绝他。他用 脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭Harry粗长的阴茎，很努力地将对方滚烫的老二整个儿都吞下，他的双颊变得鼓鼓的，每一次吮吸都用上他所有能回忆起的技巧。  
  
      Harry的手缠在Eggsy发间，他偏着头，一缕松开的棕发掉落在紧闭的眼前。Eggsy能看到他脸上的皱纹，每一条都那么迷人，代表着丰富的阅历以 及过往华丽的岁月，他认得那副表情，得意地翘起嘴角，Harry就要射了。突然一股更大的力气扯开了Eggsy，空虚感瞬间击中他，Eggsy不得不吃惊 地抬起头。  
  
      “今晚的第一次不能给你，亲爱的男孩。”然后哈利拉好裤链走了。  
  
      Eggsy瘫倒在地板上，被丢在一边，一股说不出的嫉妒在他胃袋里猛烈燃烧、翻滚。他无能为力，眼睁睁地看着Harry从他的身边离开，去到Charles的床上。  
  
      他想蜷缩起来，找一个无人的角落放声大哭。  
  
      -  
  
      在昏暗的小巷子里，Eggsy被无情地按在墙上。  
  
      他的脸蹭在那粗糙又咯人的砖头上，几次简单扭动之后就磨破了皮。Eggsy的双手背过去，Harry昂贵的丝质的领带紧紧绑他脆如玻璃的腕骨上，让他动弹不得。这是两个人都同意的惩罚，因为他上次一不小心在Harry用手指操他之前，自己碰了自己。  
  
      他感到很抱歉，因为他应该听从Harry的命令。  
  
      -  
  
      Eggsy想知道Charles知不知道这些，可是他从没能鼓起勇气问Harry。  
  
      -  
  
      “我想打个电话。”他坐在警察局里冷着脸说。  
  
      对面的男人无所谓地耸耸肩，就好像他打了这个电话也改变不了Eggsy会进监狱的事实。Eggsy当然不会打电话回家去，他没有愚蠢到会将最后一次机会让给一个暴怒的Dean，因为那个王八蛋肯定会抢走Michelle的手机。  
  
      Eggsy摘下陪伴自己十七年的勋章，他始终都没有明白它存在的意义，也不记得究竟是谁给他这个勋章。他只能回忆起那是个男人。  
  
      打电话并不顺利，一把女声礼貌地告诉他找错了地方。  
  
      “等等，”他绝望地喊住对方，脑子飞快地转动。“ _牛津，不要雕花？_ ”  
  
      “您的投诉已经受理。”  
  
      -  
  
      不管是《漂亮女人》、《尼基塔》，还是他自己说的《窈窕淑女》或者是雨落在西班牙，他在乎的是能否摆脱Dean那个混蛋，永久摆脱最好。到现在为止，Eggsy依旧有些晕乎乎的，间谍这个概念距离他还有些遥远，但是他想自己会努力适应眼下这种情况的。  
  
      事实上，Harry正是那个给了他勋章的男人。他不是个普通绅士，不过Eggsy从来没关心过Harry究竟做什么，因为他知道Harry不会告诉他任何事情。  
  
      试衣间的地板开始下陷时，Eggsy终于忍不住露出了惊讶的表情。他抬起头，瞪大双眼环顾四周缓缓上升的墙壁，他傻傻地大张嘴巴，同时也聆听着 Harry的介绍。Eggsy用眼角的余光打量着站在自己左侧双手背在身后、背脊挺直的Harry，他想知道，Charles知道这些吗，他知道你是个 _该死的_ 间谍吗？  
  
      然而他终究没能问出口。  
  
      -  
  
      在这里，Eggsy认识了Merlin和Roxy，他偷偷将他们归类到这个世界上对他最好的人之中。  
  
      只有在跳伞那一次，Eggsy开始怀疑起Merlin只是在骗得他的好感，不过他并没有思考自己的好感对Merlin来说有什么意义。结果光头男人用力 将降落伞包拽开，他不受控制地向后仰去倒在草地上。等到Merlin带着读不出的表情走开，Eggsy抑制不住地放声大笑起来。  
  
      他又一次被这群混蛋玩弄了。  
  
      -  
  
      Eggsy天真地以为他们会寻找这里任何一个可行的角落来上一发。可是Harry突然就对自己的男朋友忠诚起来，或者说他突然像是变成了从《圣经》里走 出来的童女一样贞洁。每次Harry喊Eggsy过去，他总是情不自禁地期待着对方将自己带到一个所有人都看不到的地方，远远离开其他的候选人，然后在 Merlin的眼皮子底下对他做一些非常不适合的事情。  
  
      然而他的希望总是落空。Harry喊他过去，为他拂去训练服上的一点灰尘，或者带着骄傲与自豪赞赏他出色的成绩。他弯起满是皱纹的眼角，对Eggsy露 出温暖的笑容，和他最初认识的Harry简直判若两人。有时候他鼓励般拍着Eggsy的肩膀，或者有意无意地刷过他的后背，Harry轻柔的触碰灼伤了 Eggsy，整个世界寂静无声地在他面前分崩离析，只剩下Harry。  
  
      这和惊人的自制力没有任何关系，只逼得Eggsy想尖叫着逃走。  
  
      “我们都知道他喜欢你。”Roxy调侃着他。“而你也喜欢他，亲爱的Eggy。”  
  
      “少来，”Eggsy低头清理着自己的枪支。“Merlin和James在一起十年了你都没发现。”  
  
      “什么！”Roxy吓得弹起来。“我以为……我以为Percival才是……”  
  
      “我开玩笑的。”  
  
      “你，简直无聊。”Roxy很没礼貌地指着他。  
  
      “八卦别人的感情也很无聊，淑女。”Eggsy假笑着说道。他不喜欢我，Eggsy悲哀地想，他 _已经_ 有喜欢的人了。  
  
      -  
  
      Eggsy惊恐地看着越来越近的火车，他无法挣脱，双手双脚皆被死死绑在铁轨上。他坚持到现在，如今却要死了， _他就要死了。_  
  
      “Kingsman值得你为之牺牲吗？”那个长相古怪的恶人问道。  
  
       _Harry值得他为之去死。_  
  
      “操你的！”他闭上了眼睛，至少他从自己口里撬不出半点与Harry Hart有关的东西。  
  
      火车呼啸着过去，Eggsy花了很长时间才鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，然后意识到自己还活着。他陷在一个巧妙的机关里，而Harry正带着神秘莫测的表情俯视着他。  
  
      -  
  
      Harry第一次向Eggsy展示了关于自己的东西。  
  
      Eggsy的手指在一张以戴安娜王妃结婚为头条的太阳报上擦过，他仔细听着Harry所讲的话，惊叹于他对每一个任务的精准回忆。他告诉Eggsy没有 人会知道他的“丰功伟绩”，一名绅士的名字毕生只会在报纸上出现三次，他告诉他坐下之前要先征得主人同意，他在温暖的琥珀色灯光下握住Eggsy的手腕， 教他调制一杯可口的马丁尼。  
  
      第二天早上，Eggsy迷迷糊糊地从他迄今为止最不可思议的一个梦中醒来，楼下，Harry已经给他准备好了早餐。  
  
      “早上好，Harry。”Eggsy揉着眼睛说道，忍不住打了个哈欠。  
  
      “早上好。”Harry为他拉开一张椅子，示意Eggsy坐下。“昨天晚上睡得如何？”  
  
      “舒服到难以置信。”他若无其事地回答，翘起一条腿压在另外一条上面，掩盖裤裆处不合时宜的隆起。Harry好奇地注视着Eggsy，而他却想努力遗忘掉昨天晚上的幻想。  
  
      如果这是梦，Eggsy支着下巴，有些分神地听着Harry教他如何正确使用刀叉，他希望 _永远_ 都不要醒来。  
  
      -  
  
      这是Eggsy在这里的最后一项测试。早些时候Harry带他去裁缝店，不光向Eggsy展示了隐藏在里面的武器室，还给他量身定做了一身西装。尽管已经离开了试衣间，他还是有些飘飘然。  
  
      “开枪打死你的狗。”Arthur呷了口白兰地命令道Eggsy。  
  
      枪口对着JB，Eggsy努力集中精神，感受着手里的那支托卡列夫手枪。手枪很沉，但是不够沉，他敏锐地感觉到了最终测试不过是一个圈套，一个陷阱。只要候选人能察觉出这微妙的重量缺失，就能顺利通过它。  
  
      Arthur皱着眉头紧紧盯着他，Eggsy死死咬住下唇，等待着Roxy， _这是个停止让自己继续受伤的绝佳机会。_  
  
      一声枪响从隔壁房间传来，他猛地松开扣住扳机的手指。  
  
      “就连女孩都比你有种。”Arthur收回手枪评价道。  
  
      他无视对方尖锐的讽刺，一把捞起JB离开了训练基地。  
  
      回到家之后，Eggsy发现了Michelle眼睛附近的淤青。他退开一步，无视自己母亲的劝说，长久积压在他体内的愤怒引领着他找到了Dean。 Eggsy把Dean揍了个半死，把他身边那帮走狗也揍得倒在地上不省人事，他叫这群垃圾货色滚得远远的，永远都不要踏进他的家一步，否则以后每次他见到 他们，都要给他们好看。然后他想回家安慰自己的妈妈，想告诉她以后都不会有人来找麻烦了。  
  
      -  
  
      Harry开门让Eggsy进去，脸上带着Eggsy无法解读的表情，然而眼神是炙热的。Eggsy踏进门厅的时候，有些心虚地往自己体内缩了缩。收拾 完Dean一伙人之后，他在街头上游荡了一个下午，最终带着满身伤痕跑回Harry家来，因为这样子没办法回家面对Michelle。  
  
      Eggsy知道Harry肯定是怒火中烧，就像他一样，只是他们的理由各自不同。他是因为嫉妒，Harry是因为背叛。然而Eggsy没有力气和 Harry吵架，他浑身上下就像是被火车碾过一样的疼。很讽刺，铁轨测试上的火车没能摧毁Eggsy，他自己倒是将自己摧毁了。  
  
      “你去哪里了？”Harry冷冰冰地开口。  
  
      “我去收拾了一顿Dean和他的走狗，让他们滚远点。”Eggsy实话实说，他环顾了一圈四周，想找个地方坐下。  
  
      “你就是这样回报我对你所做的一切？”Harry朝他这个方向走近一步。  
  
      Eggsy抬起头，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他不知道自己脸上是什么表情。  
  
      “我很抱歉，我没能通过测试。”  
  
      Harry突然止住声音，他继续往前走了一步，伸出手想抓住Eggsy的胳膊。然而Eggsy受惊一般躲开了，他望向Harry的眼睛，惊讶地发现里面 是满满的关切与担忧，还有一丝受伤。他感觉自己喉咙仿佛被什么堵住了，让他无法开口发声。他一直等待着Harry的触碰，但不是这样的触碰。他知道自己不 应该如此期待，Harry不是他的，是 _别人_ 的，不属于他。  
  
      “Eggsy，”Harry止步在原地，重重叹着气。“那是个空包弹。”  
  
      他尽量缓慢地点头。“我知道。”  
  
      “什么？”这次轮到Harry露出惊讶的表情。“为什么你要选择放弃？”  
  
      他咬着嘴唇，大脑飞快想着如何才能给Harry一个合理的解释。他可以说是因为发现自己并不想成为一个间谍，太危险了，他的妈妈和小妹妹需要他。他可以 说自己实际上讨厌打打杀杀，不管多么优雅，多么讲究，多么细心，他的双手总是要染上鲜血。Eggsy撇开目光，他可以想出无数个理由。  
  
      然而就是不能说， _因为我爱你，而你永远都不可能属于我。_  
  
      -  
  
      Harry朝他走来，抬手捧起了Eggsy被泪水滚过的脸颊。有些微凉的指尖划过Eggsy被不知道哪个走狗揍得破裂的嘴唇，棉絮般软软的触感让Eggsy不禁颤抖起来。  
  
      “Eggsy，”Harry悄声喊着。  
  
      “我——”他很不优雅地打着嗝，滚烫的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样。他狠狠抓住Harry奶白色羊毛衫的袖子，将脸埋进中年男人温暖的胸口，也许这才是他止住泪水的最好办法。“对不起……对不起……”  
  
      -  
  
      “ _你爱我。_ ”  
  
      他猛地从濡湿的羊毛衫中抬起头来，不可置信地张大嘴，Harry那犹如融化巧克力般的眼睛里没有半点开玩笑的成分。Eggsy以为自己隐藏得足够好，每一次Harry触碰他身体时，他将那种颤栗感归咎为一种不成熟的性幻想、性吸引，他只是，他只是——  
  
      “是的，”他用破碎的声音承认道。“是的，我爱你。”我该死的爱上了你， _Harry Hart。_  
  
      -  
  
      Eggsy被带上了Harry的床。他让年长者吻着自己，将他深深压进床垫里，却不让他感觉到任何沉重或是疼痛。Harry置身于Eggsy双腿之间， 坚定地打开了他。他俯下身，轻轻咬着年轻人大腿内侧苍白细嫩的肌肉，他用一根天赋惊人的舌头贯穿Eggsy的身体，再没有什么把戏，再没有什么玩弄。 Eggsy张开嘴，大口喘息，他将两腿张得更开，允许Harry滚烫撩人的舌头舔进来。正分神想着是不是他治好了Harry古怪的控制欲时，Harry未 征得他同意就擅自加上了两根自己的手指，将Eggsy湿润的穴口彻彻底底掰开。他感觉自己就像是被撕裂了一般，立刻不再胡思乱想，因为他现在只能感觉自己 终于被填满。  
  
       _终于。_  
  
      -  
  
      一束阳光唤醒了沉睡中的Eggsy，旁边尚存温度的床垫表明Harry也才起床不久。他就像是进行了一场马拉松长跑一样，全身酸疼不已，几乎散架。  
  
      昨天晚上Eggsy很幸福，他终于得到了自己想要的，终于说出了长久不敢开口的话语。但是这并不表示他们就能真正在一起了，Harry依旧没有完全属于他。  
  
      只有Eggsy已经属于了Harry。  
  
      忽然，床头柜那边传来一阵震动。Eggsy有些好奇地凑过去，发现是Harry的手机。他拿起来，上面显示的是Charles的名字，他顿时感到全身僵硬了。  
  
      Eggsy不应该偷看Harry的信息，尤其是私人信息。  
  
      然而他忍不住。从无数次偷看中，他早就知道了Harry的四位数字密码，没有任何人能阻止他。  
  
       _——我们还有机会复合吗，亲爱的？_  
  
      “你在看什么，Eggsy？”  
  
      手机摔到了床上，Eggsy不敢转过去。就像从前那样，他总数等着对方靠近的那个，Eggsy感觉到Harry温暖、宽阔的胸膛亲密地贴上自己背后。  
  
      他等着那一个瞬间，就是他转过头去，与此同时Harry伸出手用力将他的脸掰过去与他接吻。  
  
      -  
  
      “我爱你，”Eggsy在喘息中说。“我爱你，天哪，Harry，我爱你， _求你，求你。_ ”  
  
      Harry抱着他，手掌在Eggsy背部缓慢地打着圈。  
  
      “我也爱你， _我亲爱的男孩（my darling boy）。_ ”  
  
      End  
  
  
      [注1]作者功力有限，这里的“legacy”我没办法给出一个准确的词语，意思取的是这个“anything handed down from the past, as from an ancestor or predecessor”。


End file.
